


xoxo Headcanon

by Cherienymphe



Series: Headcanons [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe
Summary: Hey hun! Can we please have a Drabble or head canon of dirty talking xoxo!peter, because I’ve read all your dribbles for him and they was he speaks is so sexy. “The way you cream around my cock every night says otherwise.” Whew! I need more.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117337
Kudos: 22





	xoxo Headcanon

  * Yes yes yes!
  * Peter LOVES dirty talk
  * He’s the ultimate asshole so he just loves to get reactions out of people
  * And whispering the absolute filthiest things into your ear always has you squirming beneath him and peter will never get tired of it
  * He loves the conflict on your face
  * How you try to resist him but the words falling from his lips have you shuddering and releasing uneven breaths, eyes falling close as you try to block out what he’s saying
  * But peter is having none of that
  * It’s why he likes to pin you down
  * So you can’t run away from him nor his words
  * Your hands will be wrapped around his wrists, his own hands pressed into your waist as he holds you in place
  * Your chest and face are pointed towards the ceiling, tears in your eyes as Peter keeps thrusting into you at an angle that seems to hit the spot every single time
  * He chuckles at the sight, and it reminds you how much you hate him
  * “Stop crying, babe. You can’t watch me fuck you if you’re too busy crying,” he taunts
  * You squeeze your eyes shut, cursing him in every language you know, and he only laughs
  * “Curse me out all you want, but this pussy talks for you.”
  * “Peter-.”
  * “All you do is lie, but this body doesn’t. This beautiful cunt doesn’t. She never lies,” he purrs.
  * Your breath hitched, and you fought to control your heaving chest
  * “She grips me like she doesn’t want to let go, pulling me back in every time...”
  * You couldn’t hold back your moan, and you blinked, watching the way Peter’s damp hair clings to his forehead
  * “Peter,” you snap and he slows down
  * “You want me to stop?” he wonders, tilting his head in that mocking way you hate
  * You’re borderline frantic as you shake your head
  * “No, no,” you murmur
  * His lips part, and he frowns, eyes glinting mischievously as he slowly pulls his hips back, pushing into you again and again at such a deliciously slow pace that’s enough to drive you crazy
  * “No, please don’t,” you beg
  * “It’s okay, you know. I’ll stop-.”
  * “Don’t,” you whine
  * Peter leans over you, nose brushing your own as he gradually renews his pace, tongue darting out to taste your lip
  * “You love the way I fuck you, don’t you?”
  * You can barely form any words, but Peter doesn’t care
  * “Talk to me, baby.”
  * He knows you can’t, and he only grins, but it lacks humor
  * “Yeah,” he says, face serious, brows pinched in concentration. “Putting my cock in you really is the best way to shut you up”




End file.
